New friends, old story
by CresentWolf
Summary: Well, the title kinda says it all...So check it out if you want.


Impkat:Konichiwa! I'll I have to say right now is 'Shini'!(hiccup)  
  
Cleo:Yeah, Anyway, we don't own Inuyasha or antother of the charaters. But we do own Cleo, Ryan, and Tsukiko. (Tsukiko will come up in the next chapter.)   
  
Impkat:Hey Cleo, what does S-A-K-E mean?(hiccup)  
  
Cleo: IMPKAT! DON'T DRINK THAT YOU MORON!  
  
Impkat:Weeee...I like, um, pizzaaaaa....(hiccup)  
  
Cleo:Oh brother...  
  
Impkat:Cleo, I feel icky...  
  
Cleo: Well, I guess we'll be starting off now. So while Impkat sobers up, please enjoy the story...  
  
Impkat:Blaugh!(Passes out)  
  
Cleo:Augh! Nooo! My new boots! _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Owww!" Cleo yells as she gets whacked in the face with a branch.  
  
"Well you should watch it more often!!" Inuyasha said sounding ticked.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't be such a roten mutt!"Ryan said while helping Cleo off the ground.  
  
"Oh,yeah, and what are you going to a bout' it. Your only half of the greatest kind of demon that there is? !"Inuyasha snaped.  
  
Ryan was about to jump at Inuyasha with his claws extended, and Inuyasha had his hand on his sward.  
  
"RYAN,"Cleo yelled,"I know Your related to Sesshomaru and everything, but thats no excuse!"   
  
"Inuyasha! SIT!!"Kagome cut in as she jumped over a log. They had been walking back to Kaede's village after collecting two more shards of the jewel.  
  
AARRUUGGG!!! STOP THAT!! WHY ARE THEY EVEN HERE!!"Inuyasha said defensively with his face still stuck to the ground."Because she dosn't belong in my time. So I brought her back to this time, and Ryan wants to stay with her." Kagome yelled.  
  
"Jezz' Cleo, you sound like my Mother!" Ryan said looking afended.  
  
Cleo counted to ten then looked at Inuyasha."Inuyasha? Where did you get that neckless that drags you to the ground?  
  
"Feh! Why would you want to...Ohh*He gets a greedy look on his face*...Kaede!"  
  
"Ya, check in with her, she might have more? This will so cool! Now you will know what it feels like to make something well...sit."  
  
"WHAT!!!What are you going to do with one of those?"Ryan asked.  
  
"Kinda slow today arn't we," Kagome snikered.  
  
"Wha?..... WHAT!!*finnaly realizing what Cleo was going to do with the neckless*NOOO!! You ARE NOT going to get ME to wear one of THOSE!!"Ryan siad pointing at Inuyasha.  
  
"She might not be able to get it around your neck, but me on the other hand. Beware fle bag!"Inuyasha said as the spell wore off and he stude up.  
  
"Stop fighting!" Shippo yelled. "We're on the same side!" Inuyasha hits him in the back of the head. "WAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled as she headed to see Kaede with Cleo. Inuyasha fell face first into the ground. "Aurgh...NOT AGAIN, GET BACK HERE!!!"  
  
"Mutt!"Ryan yelled back as he ran up to Kagome and put his arm around her, then turned around and winked at Inuyasha just to make him mad.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU PERVERTED FLI-BAG!!!"  
  
*Cleo notices*"RYAN!!"   
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Shippo started laughing at Inuyasha before he ran off after Kagome and the rest of the group.  
  
~about 3 minutes later~  
  
"I'm glad you're here," Kaede said as soon as everyone got there.*Sango and Moriku where wait there for them* " There has been a strange illness going around and I need you to find the cure."   
  
"WHAT!? We're busy enough trying to find the jewel shards!" Inuyasha yelled out in frustration.  
  
"We will be happy to help!" Said Songo as everyone looked at Inuyasha in frustration.  
  
"Feh!" He said folding his arms and leaning against the wall.  
  
"Well, what is the symptoms of this illness?"Cleo asked.  
  
"The people have been decaying while still alive and concious," she explained.  
  
Everyone gasped in disgust and sorrow.  
  
"EEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!"Shippo said while hopping up on Cleo's head.  
  
"Aaawwwwwwww!!!! Get it off!!! Get it off!!!"Cleo screamed in fright.  
  
"Ya' know, you realy need to stop doing that,"Sango said while a frightend Shippo jumped into her arms.  
  
"Sorry Shippo, I thought you were a giant bug...*sigh*again."  
  
"YA', WELL WHEN EVER I LOOK INTO THE WATER AND SEE MY FLECTION, I TURN BACK INTO MY NORMAL SELF! THE GIANT BUG WON'T GET AWAY NEXT TIME!!!!!!" Shippo yelled out in frustration while everyone in the room sweatdropped.  
  
"Is he always that that stupid?" Asked Ryan while still sweatdroping. (AN: Nothing against Shippo, I personaly really like him)  
  
"Yes he is, and annoying!"Said an annoyed Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha! Be nice to Shippo!!!" Kagome yelled at him while Shippo gave Inuyasha the 'She likes me better' face.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked by Shippo and how idioticly brave that was to do that to him. "Oh ya'? Well she kissed me!!"Inuyasha blurted out then realized that he said that out loud. He coverd his mouth and looked around the room at everyone that was staring at him.  
  
Kagome just looked at him in confusion woundering why he said that out of no where like that, while Shippo silently laughed and pointed at Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, well anyways, I have an idea of what the cure might be. I need you to find the root of the Gold-lined Flowerbush. You can only find it in the lion demon's territory."  
  
"Ha! Thats no problem for me!"Inuyasha blurted out.  
  
"He tends to do that alot, doesn't he?"Ryan asked while putting his arm on Cleo's shoulders.  
  
"Who, Inuyasha? More than you think!"Cleo replied.  
  
"So...is that all we have to get?"Miroku asked.  
  
"NO!! Are you that stupid?"Kaede said annoyed.  
  
".....?"Miroku retorted.  
  
"You also have to get the-"Kaede began, but was interupted by Inuyasha growling.  
  
He was looking out the open door with a deep growl in his throut."Someone is here. And I don't think there to friendly."  
  
Everyone looked out the door in confusion.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cleo:So wachta think so far?  
  
Impkat:Itai! My head hurts! What happened? Where am I...  
  
Cleo:SHUT UP IMPKAT! Anyway, see ya next chapter.r/r OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN LIKE THE MORTAL THAT YOU ARE!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I know you would expect something like that from Impkat, but I have my evil side too.Hehe. Oh, if you want to find out the deal on Cleo and Ryan you would have to read our other story. It's called"Era Error."  
  
Impkat: and if you would like to know who Tsukiko is, just read my story called,"Abeo". 


End file.
